


A Dragon's Marbles

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: A Dragon's Life [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Crack, Dragon Hoards, Dragon John Stilinski, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Good Peter, M/M, Marble Hoard, Nostalgia, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sane Peter Hale, Sharing Clothes, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Stilinski was a smart man, there was a reason why he got elected sheriff repeatedly and it wasn’t all his good looks.<br/>He was able to put evidence together where most others would see no connection at all and was able to hear lies out of a person’s voice without having werewolf powers.<br/>So when he found clothes that he knew weren’t his son’s, he knew that something was up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Marbles

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to make a mini series/ write about the sheriff's reaction, so here you go. Hope you like it and next the pack will find out. 
> 
> Also: Fluffy, wolf/dragon hybrid babies? Sounds like a good idea.

John Stilinski was a smart man, there was a reason why he got elected sheriff repeatedly and it wasn’t all his good looks.

He was able to put evidence together where most others would see no connection at all and was able to hear lies out of a person’s voice without having werewolf powers.

So when he found clothes that he knew weren’t his son’s, he knew that something was up.

It started with one single shirt. There was nothing special about it, nothing extraordinary, but it startled John because it wasn’t what his son usually wore.

Stiles hadn’t changed his clothing style for the past 8 years and before that plaid had already been a regular occurrence in his son’s life.

But this shirt, this shirt wasn’t anything his child would wear without being forced to put it on.

The white v neck was too big for Stiles’ lithe frame and obviously worn by someone who had a lot more muscles than the teenager.

It couldn’t be Scotts, because while the werewolf had gained muscle mass, it wasn’t to this extend.

It had to be someone else’s and the only people that came to John’s mind were Derek Hale or Vernon Boyd. His son didn’t have too many friends.

Logically, he would assume that the shirt belonged to Derek. He had always suspected that there was some mutual attraction going on between his son and the alpha, but so far nothing had happened.

At least nothing he knew of, but Derek seemed to be the kind of guy that would leave hickeys all over a potential girl-/boyfriend and Stiles skin had been free of hickeys as long as John could remember.

Also; the alpha didn’t wear v necks and white shirts were far too bothersome for the wolf, because it was hard to get blood out of it.

The label of the shirt gave away that it was more expensive than necessary and Derek simply didn’t seem like a guy who would spend money on designer shirts, when half his wardrobe got destroyed every two or so weeks.

John sighed in relief at that, because while Derek was a nice guy who tried to protect people and take away their suffering, the guy’s issues had issues.

And with Stiles’ own amount of baggage, their relationship would probably end before it had begun.

Friendship, yes; anything related to romance, never.

The obvious expensiveness of the shirt also told John that it couldn’t belong to Boyd. The wolf’s family had enough financial problems as it was and designer shirts would be the last thing they would spend money on.

Other than that, he didn’t know who would wear this kind of shirt because the rest of the pack were either girls or Jackson, who, despite being able to easily afford this kind of shirt, would be the last person to show up in Stiles’ room and take a shirt off and also; wasn’t bulky enough.

Well, there was the Lahey boy, and while he did wear expensive clothes and occasionally v necks, this shirt was showing off too much chest.

Ways too much chest.

Only a person who would be entirely comfortable with their body and aware of how handsome and good looking he is, would wear these kind of clothes and Stiles didn’t have such friends.

John considered asking Stiles about the shirt, but he knew his son would probably lie, so he simply put the v neck back on the bed and left the room.

He was halfway down the stairs when he froze midstep.

Oh no, no, no.

Why couldn’t it have been Derek? Or Boyd? Or the Lahey boy? Hell, until Scott had started dating Allison, John and Melissa had been absolutely sure their boys would end up together and right now the Sheriff really wished that Scott and Stiles were dating because… everything but this.

The shirt obviously belonged to a murderous, psychopathic, cocky, sassy ex-alpha who wasn’t only twenty years older than his son, but had also gone on a rampaging killing spree.

Fair enough, he had hunted down those responsible for the murder of his family and John would’ve probably done the same if it had happened to him, but still. The guy had killed his own niece, how on earth could Stiles trust him? He really didn’t want to imagine what could happen once Stiles and Peter had their first fight.

But maybe… maybe it was just a random coincidence?

Perhaps the older werewolf had met up with Stiles to find out what the monster of the week was and it had been to warm so Peter had taken his shirt off.

Werewolf heat and all that… and maybe he had forgotten to take it home with him?

Okay, who was he kidding? That was so unlikely, John couldn’t even try to believe this ridiculous theory.

Perhaps it had simply been a mistake or some kind of mix up.

“I’ll simply pretend this didn’t happen.” John decided then, pushing away all kinds of questions and doubts he had.

He’d live in blissful ignorance.

-

And he did until he found three more shirts, only a few days later.

They were all the same size and equally as expensive as the first one.

“Stiles.” John groaned exasperated, even though his son was at school. Why couldn’t his son do something more normal, like going to the mall or taking drugs? Like a regular teenager would! Why did Stiles have to start hoarding-

“Oh crap.” The sheriff realized, scolding himself for only realizing it now.

This explained the distinct smell of smoke that was constantly bugging his nose and the rumbling, purring sounds that he sometimes heard…and the fact that Stiles vanished every night for half an hour.

John had thought that Stiles was meeting up with the pack to research or make possible battle plans, and while he hadn’t liked it, he had known that he couldn’t stop his son, but now he knew better.

“Couldn’t he have stayed human? Or just have the spark?” With a huff he sat down on Stiles’ bed and rubbed his hands over his face.

John had always know that there was something… _mystical_ going on with his family. There had been many rumors about the Stilinski family tree, about some of them being involved with magic and other supernatural stuff, but he had never taken it seriously.

Until he had realized, shortly after his 18th birthday, that he had this desperate need to sort through the many jars of marbles that were in his closet.

Only then had he noticed that, since he had gotten his first marble from the ‘tooth fairy’ when he had lost his first tooth, he had started to collect all sorts of marbles and had to have over 5 thousand marbles by now.

And every single one was precious to him and had its own special meaning.

Sometimes he spend hours sorting through them, putting each and every single one on its rightful place and watched how they sparkled in the sunlight.

When he saw a marble that he liked that didn’t belong to his hoard of marbles already, he even went as far as stealing it if necessary.

His parents hadn’t been too surprised, they had guessed that he carried the family heirloom long ago, especially because his mother did as well. She collected jewelry.

Apparently, the magic in their family had been caused by the dragon blood that ran through the Stilinski veins.

Not every Stilinski was blessed with it, there were relatives with human blood who would never know that all the legends surrounding their family were actually true.

And those who carried the dragon blood were affected on different levels.

Some only had the urge to hoard a treasure, which could literally be anything, from gold to blankets or animals. Suddenly Aunt Julia’s amount of owls had made a lot more sense.

Others went even further with their dragon blood and were able to endure incredible amounts of heat without as much as batting an eye. Then some could use their magic and their ‘flames’ and were able to produce fire out of nowhere and could control their mystical abilities.

A small percentage was able to fly and ignore gravity and an even smaller percentage had the ability to fully shift into a dragon.

At least that was what his parents and grandparents had told him, but it had been long since the last full dragon had been born and they doubted that it would ever happen again, because the dragon blood in their veins was slowly getting less and less from generation to generation, due to the human mates most ‘Blessed’ chose.

One thing they all had in common though, no matter the strength of their dragon blood, they all had an extended life span.

John’s great, great grandmother was still alive and looking not a day older than 25.

The sheriff himself hadn’t had much of the dragon abilities himself. He felt the urge to hoard, had heightened senses and heat didn’t matter to him- something that had made him consider becoming a firefighter instead of a cop- but he was only able to manipulate gravity to a certain extent, had no magic abilities and his control over fire only allowed him to lit a small candle or a cigarette.

He hadn’t really thought that Stiles would have any dragon blood in him.

Claudia had been a normal human and after it had been clear that she was _the one_ for him, he had told her about his heritage.

She had been amazed by it and always treated John’s marble hoard with great care. She even brought him new marbles every now and then that he could sort through and look for some he might like.

She had been perfect in every way.

Stiles had never shown anything that would hint of him being anything other than a human, even though he had always been possessive of his toys and stuffed animals.

But he had started sharing them with Scott immediately after the two of them had become friends, so John and Claudia knew that Stiles didn’t hoard his toys.

Stiles didn’t seem to have enhanced senses, burned his fingers on a batch of cookies once and wasn’t even remotely able to control gravity. Instead he stumbled around like a newborn fawn and fell repeatedly on the ground throughout the day.

So no, John had never considered that his son might be a dragon because there were no hints at that.

But now, smelling the slight scent of ash and smoke that would be unnoticeable to a human nose and seeing the slowly growing amount of shirts that belonged to Peter Hale, there was no doubt that Stiles had at least some dragon blood inside of him.

The only question was how much exactly.

With another sigh, John put the shirts back to where he found them- he knew how angry dragons got when their hoard was touched or disturbed by someone else- and went to his own room, where he opened his closet and grabbed one of the many jars of marbles, to sort through his treasures once again.

He could have a talk with Stiles about the entire thing later.

-

Later didn’t happen because every time John tried to bring it up, Stiles immediately ended the conversation and fled the room.

John guessed that his son already knew about the dragon thing and tried to hide it from his father, or was still trying to deal with it.

Then work started to consume more and more time, because half of the police department had either been killed or quit their job and moved out of the hell that was Beacon Hills.

Until, eventually, it had become enough and John decided that he would have a talk with his son about the dragon thing. He had spotted a huge pile of Peter Hale’s clothes under Stiles’ bed and felt sorry for the man who was missing quite a lot of clothes by now.

Clothes he would never get back, because a dragon never gave back something that belonged to his hoard, unless it was their soulmate.

John had given Claudia a few of his marbles over time, each one she had cherished deeply and kept in a small jar on her bedside table.

He was coming back from his shift when he had wanted to talk to Stiles and even though it was close to midnight, there was still light on in his son’s bedroom.

Stiles had always been a night owl, only sleeping as much as necessary and not a second longer, so he should still be awake.

After locking his gun away and shrugging off his boots, the Sheriff went up the stairs, not really taking notice of his surroundings.

It was only when he had already opened up his son’s bedroom, that he heard the second heartbeat and smelled the wolf.

There his son was laying, in a nest made out of Peter Hale’s clothes next to the rightful owner of said clothes.

Both were asleep, apparently so gone in their own world that they hadn’t even woken up by the presence of the Sheriff.

 John’s hand automatically flew to his holster when he saw how the man that was twice Stiles’ age, had his arms tightly around his son’s waist, but then he noticed how Stiles had buried his face in the wolf’s neck, snoring softly, while being sprawled out on his broad chest.

“Goddammit.” John cursed, relaxing slowly.

He sighed, grabbing a piece of paper from his son’s desk and scribbled on it a quick note that he expected Peter being there for a family breakfast the next morning, that John would get bacon and that they would’ve a long, long talk about everything that was going on.

He put it on the bedside table before slipping out of the room and into his room, to get at least a few hours of sleep before having to deal with a cocky werewolf who was apparently a… _close friend_ of his son’s now.

He grabbed a whole jar of his favorite marbles and put all of them into his pillowcase, before settling down.

Only a few hours later, when the sun was peeking into his room, he was awoken by a loud screech, that sounded a lot like Stiles.

A low chuckle came from his son’s bedroom, almost unnoticeable underneath the string of cusswords that spilled out of Stiles’ mouth like a waterfall.

“Stop laughing Peter! This isn’t funny! He’s going to shoot you! And he has wolfsbane bullets! Stop it, you jerk!” The low chuckle turned into a full on laugh and John smiled when his son didn’t stop snarking at Peter, who didn’t seem bothered by it at all.

“Why aren’t you-“ His son was cut off and the soft sound of wet lips meeting each other filled John’s ears.

“I’m pretty sure your dad isn’t angry- much. He could’ve shot me last night, after all.” Peter rumbled quietly, almost purring.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You should’ve heard him though, creeperwolf. And now move, my dad wants bacon and I don’t want him to be in a bad mood. I like you too much for letting you get shot by him, even if it’s only a regular bullet.”

“Oh, so you like me now?” The wolf sounded cocky and amused. “I understand it, I’m very likable, most people like me. My personality is quite charming, I admit that.”

“Nope, I changed my mind, I don’t like you anymore. And now let me get up, I wanna take a shower and then make bacon. Not because I don’t want you getting shot but because I want bacon.” Stiles rambled.

“Whatever you say dear.” Peter answered easily and John heard his son stumble, walk into something that sounded like a door and then cross the floor, slightly limping and cursing in a way that would’ve made a sailor blush.

He chuckled quietly to himself, rubbing his cheek against the marbles in his pillow and felt a little bit nostalgic at hearing the banter, because it reminded him so much about him and his wife.

His little boy, who had dressed up as a deputy every Halloween and always told him he was the best daddy ever, was all grown up now and John would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel a little sad about it.

But John didn’t worry too much.

Now that Stiles had apparently found his one and only, he wouldn’t have to wait too long for grandkids and that made him quite happy about the relationship between the wolf and the dragon. No matter the age difference.

“Peter, no! Get out! This shower isn’t big enough- my dad is in his room at the end of the hallway and if he comes in now… Peter!” He heard Stiles shriek but Peter didn’t seem to bothered by it, if the sound of a wet kiss was anything to go by.

Yeah, no, the sheriff changed his mind.

He was happy with their relationship but not with them starting their own little family in the shower right next to his bedroom, with him hearing everything.

With a sigh, John got up, trotted out of his bedroom and knocked at the bathroom door louder than necessary.

“No grandkids will be produced while I’m in the same house. Now hurry up you two, I want bacon.” He shouted, before going back to bed.

“Dad! NO! That wasn’t-“ He heard his son protest and smiled.

God, he hoped his grandkids would be exactly like his son…then again, no, it had been hard enough to raise one Stiles Stilinski. John wouldn’t be able to do that a second time with grandkids.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment and check my other works.


End file.
